voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Garden
Stone Garden was once a mighty dwarven fortress in which the Dwarf King Stone Garden lived. It was taken over by the Army of Pork led by Edd2012, and Edd resided there as king afterwards. Edd also used it as a base of operations for numerous conquests and expanding his empire. =History= The Great Dwarven Keep It is hinted that Stone Garden has existed under the rule of King Stone Garden for possibly hundreds of years. The castle was built by dwarves on a mountain rich with gold. Deep tunnels and mines stretched from the keep far down through the fruitful mountain, bringing great wealth to Stone Garden. It became a Dwarven hotspot and a source of hyperinflation for years to come. The Army of Pork Takes Notice With FMB and FnD defeated following The Early Dawn, Edd2012 and his army began to fight other threatening factions to Edd's world domination; namely the dwarves. After ousting the dwarves from the Holey Mountain and other cities, only Stone Garden stood in the way of Edd's eradication of the dwarves. The Siege of Stone Garden Initially seeing Stone Garden as a side project, Edd sent only Sir Baconbits and his men to set up a siege camp at the castle. However, after suffering defeats by The Mother of Dragons and FMB, Edd was forced to put his full focus to taking the keep so to set up a new base there. Meeting up with Lord General Pepperoni, the entirety of the Army of Pork marched on Stone Garden. In a dire attempt to destroy the army before it could assemble, King Stone Garden sent the Dwarven Vanguard to defeat the Pig Army at their siege camp. Unfortunately the vanguard was crushed by the porkmen and construction of siege equipment was finished on schedule. With full siege towers at his disposal, Edd attacked and took the stronghold, killing King Stone Garden personally and taking his place. Stone Garden Under Edd Once Stone Garden had fallen, Edd enslaved the remaining dwarves and began building his forces there. With the mountain's wealth under his belt inflation soared even higher as Edd satisfied his economy. Watchtowers and army camps were built around the fortress, making the Army of Pork stronger than ever. Marching on Winterly Rock With his armies rebuilt, Edd was notified that many dwarves had escaped and found refuge in FMB's castle of Winterly Rock. Raising an army 500 strong, Edd marched from Stone Garden towards Winterly Rock. However,FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet infiltrated Stone Garden dressed as porkmen and learned of this plan. As such they built up their own Amy of Winterly Rock and met the Pig Army at the Marston Klemp Bridge. In the ensuing battle Rory Blackhammer sacrificed himself to blow up the bridge and destroy most of the attacking army, devastating Edd's forces and causing them to retreat back to Stone Garden. Conquest of the Sunny Shore When Edd marched most of his armies northwest to invade the Sunny Shore, he left Stone Garden mostly vacant. Sir Ribs was ordered to stay in Stone Garden and command its defending garrison during the main army's campaign. Despite being weakened defensively, Stone Garden was not attacked until after the Army of Pork conquered the Sunny Shore. FMB's Attack Following the Battle of Winterly Rock, FMB learned from Ach-aldat that the last two porkcruxes were located in Stone Garden. FMB, along with Lord Rory Blackhammer II, Clone 47 and Jimli, traveled there in order to steal and destroy the porkcruxes. Jimli led the team to a hidden passageway into the keep and kept watch outside with Rory Blackhammer as FunkMasterBlast, Ricochet and Clone 47 snuck inside. The passageway led into the throne room and the trio slaughtered the Porkish High Command located within. After stealing the porkcruxes, the trio raided the armory and used the various guns and explosives inside to fight their way out of the city, causing major damages in the process. After FMB destroyed the porkcruxes and Edd lost control over the Pork, it is assumed that Stone Garden was liberated. =War of the Pork= Being the center of Edd's Empire, Stone Garden was the main base of operations for the Army of Pork during the War of the Pork. The fortress' garrison was massive in size and sometimes entire armies were stationed there between conquests. When Edd was off on champagnes Stone Garden was generally left under the command of Sir Ribs and Commander Crackling. Category:Bases and outposts Category:Location Category:Country